


Spell-Bound By You

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Bondage, Pining, The Witchfinders, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: After the Doctor is accused of being a witch and awaiting trial, Yaz finds her tied up in the town center and her thoughts run wild.





	Spell-Bound By You

“Has anyone heard from the Doctor?” Yay asked.

Ryan and Graham were crouched on the ground, rooting around for some sort of clues.

“She said she were going into town to check on the witch girl,” Ryan said.

“Her name’s Willa and she’s not a witch,” Yaz snapped. She fidgeted and glanced about the surrounding woods. “We would have heard something if she was in trouble right?”

“Probably. She’s not exactly low-profile,” Graham replied.

Yaz hesitated another moment. “I’m going into town to check on her. You guys stay here.”

She hardly waited for confirmation that they heard her before setting off in the direction of town. She strode through the houses towards the one she thought she recognized as Willa’s and almost blew right past a familiar blonde in a white and blue coat.

“Oh, hello, Yaz,” the Doctor quipped.

“Doctor!”

The blonde in question was tied to a pole. Her wrists were held together with a thick coil of rope, pulled high above her head, and the other end of it was securely fastened to the sturdy post driven into the dirt in the town square. The Doctor didn’t even look that distressed about.

“Doctor, what happened?” Yaz asked.

The Doctor shrugged. “Asked a few personal question, Becka accused me of being a witch, and here we are.”

Yaz’s jaw dropped. Her first reaction was pure panic. The Doctor being tried as a witch was probably the worst case scenario. It wasn’t like they could easily refute that claim; her personality would be enough to make people believe she was a witch, much less the fact that she came here in a blue box from the future and waved her sonic…whatever it was around like a magic wand.

Her second reaction was…something else. Here was _the Doctor,_ a super-powerful alien who had been alive for centuries and who most of the aliens they had met were in complete awe of (if not a bit afraid of) and she was tied up. Completely at the mercy of whoever came along.

Yaz’s brain started spiraling before she could stop it. Okay, so she might have been developing a _tiny_ crush on the Doctor since she set foot on the Tardis. Maybe it was the light in her eyes and the way she bounced around excitedly, despite all the sorrow they had already encountered. Maybe it was the way her voice went a little soft when she said Yaz’s name that made her weak in the knees.

And now she was delivered to Yaz with all (okay, maybe just some) of her powerful, domineering aura pulled away and vulnerable. Yaz’s mouth was a little dry.

“You alright, Yaz?” The Doctor asked. Seemed ironic for her to be asking Yaz that when she was the one tied up and about to be tried as a witch. But Yaz realized she had just been staring with her mouth hanging open for a solid minute, so it was appropriate.

She gulped. “Yeah, I was just trying to figure out who to get you out of there. Here, let me—“

“No! I’ve got to stay here. I think I can reason with King James, but he needs to feel like he has the upper ground,” The Doctor said.

“Are you sure?” Yaz asked. “If you can’t get through to him…”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan,” The Doctor reassured her with a cocky grin.

“Do you actually?”

“I’ve been in tighter spots before,” she deflected playfully. Yaz tried not to picture what some of those ‘tighter spots’ might entail. “Now, shove off. I don’t want you getting wrapped up in this mess, too.”

“You’ll be careful,” Yaz insisted more than asked.

“Always am,” the Doctor replied with a wink.

That was a blatant lie. Before Yaz could argue, the crunch of approaching footsteps made her turn and run. The last thing the Doctor needed was to watch Yaz’s back as well as her own right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team trudged back into the Tardis, exhausted, but still alive thankfully. The Doctor squelched up to the console in her soaked boots and pulled some levers to take off. Yaz kept her eyes on her back. It was hard to take them off her in general, much less when she almost died.

The Doctor seemed completely untroubled by the whole situation though. Once the Moraxes were contained again, she went back to her normal bubbly self, other than being a bit cross with King James.

Ryan and Graham leaned against the walls, staying far away from the console (Ryan had gotten more than a few slaps on the wrist for trying to press buttons) and discussed what they remembered about this time period. Yaz stayed a few paces away, trying to settle her rapidly swirling mind.

“Yaz,” The Doctor interrupted her thoughts, “Can I talk yo you a minute?”

“Sure,” Yaz said, stepping closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor closed the space between them so she was mere inches away. Yaz held her breath.

“Is everything alright?” the Doctor muttered. “Earlier you seemed a bit off.”

Great. Of course the Doctor noticed. Yaz’s mind scrambled to come up with an excuse.

“Yeah, no, great. Everything’s…great.” _Smooth._

“Don’t lie to me, Yazmin Khan.” the Doctor’s voice drug so low she practically growled. Yaz thought she was gonna faint.

Instead she pulled her eyes away from the Doctor’s and towards her hands. That felt safer, somehow. Like, if the Doctor looked into her eyes too long she’d be able to read her thoughts.

The Doctor still hadn’t put her coat back on and her sleeves were rolled up to the elbow so her chafed wrists were exposed.

“Oh my god,” Yaz muttered, taking the Doctor’s hands in her own. In addition to the rope burns on her wrists, Yaz could also see slight bruising from the chains of the ducking chair blooming up the Doctor’s arms. Yaz couldn’t help her brain supplying a much better scenario in which the Doctor could have gotten those bruises. She only hoped the flush on her face was unnoticeable.

“Don’t worry about those. They’ll be gone in the morning,” the Doctor reassured. “Now, are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

Yaz met her eyes again. Like she was ever going to admit that she freaked out because the sight of the Doctor tied up turned her on. Instead she gulped again and said,

“I was just worried I—we were going to lose you.”

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed for a millisecond, like she didn’t quite believe her, before her face broke into that cocky grin again.

“Takes more than that to get rid of me,” she said. “I should probably go get out of these wet clothes. Behave yourselves, _Ryan._ ”

Ryan held his hands up in surrender as the Doctor headed towards the sleeping quarters.

“What was that all about?” he asked once the Doctor was out of earshot.

“Nothing. Just…nothing. I’m going to turn in for the night as well,” Yaz rambled and strode down the hall to her own room.

She pushed the door open and headed straight for the plush bed in the middle of it and flopped down on her back with a sigh. She let her feet dangle off the end and stared at the strange patterns on the ceiling.

“I figured it out.”

Yaz shot upright to find the Doctor leaned against the wall behind the door. She kicked the door closed and sauntered towards Yaz. She had changed out of her normal attire and back into the white shirt and vest she wore when Yaz first met her (she hadn’t really stocked up on clothes when they went to the charity shop) and had something behind her back.

“Figured what out?” Yaz stammered.

“Why you were acting so weird earlier.”

“I wasn’t—“

The Doctor leveled her with a stare and kept walking until Yaz could feel the warmth radiating off her. Yaz had to shift back in the bed because she thought she might spontaneously combust being that close to the Doctor.

But she kept moving. She slipped onto the bed, putting her hands on either side of Yaz’s hips and leaning in close.

“There’s something you should know about me,” the Doctor murmured, so close now that Yaz could feel her breath ghosting across her lips with her words and she started to get lightheaded. Hands wrapped around Yaz’s wrists and shifted them above her head, pressing her back into the bed.

“And what’s that?” Yaz breathed.

The Doctor’s lips moved from hovering over Yaz’s to the lobe of Yaz’s ear, which she gently nipped before responding.

“That I’m _very_ smart.”

Something coiled around Yaz’s wrists before she could react and cinched tight. Her eyes shot up and she saw a length of rope, finer and softer than the type from earlier, but no less restraining. The Doctor deftly twisted the other end into a loop that Yaz realized she would have no chance of escaping if she wanted to.

Not that she wanted to; she was thoroughly enjoying this. It was just unexpected.

The Doctor’s lips found Yaz’s neck and she nipped gently between soft kisses. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Her teeth scraped a sensitive spot at the base of Yaz’s neck and she gasped.

“Yes. I just—I just pictured it the other way around.” No harm in admitting it at this point.

Yaz could feel the Doctor’s smirk against her skin. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn. I’m just a bit tired of being tied up today is all.”

Her lips trailed lower, led by her hands which brushed along Yaz’s hips and the top of her thighs.

“Please don’t stop,” Yaz asked. She wasn’t quite to the point of begging yet.

“Wouldn’t _dream_ of it,” the Doctor replied. Her fingers traced even lower, hooking in the waistband of Yaz’s pants and…

The bed lurched violently. Yaz sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily.

There was no sign of the Doctor. No sign of ropes. Just Yaz alone in her borrowed bed.

She barely caught her breath when the room lurched again. She stumbled to her feet and ran out to the console.

“Ah, morning Yaz!” the Doctor called cheerfully. She darted around the console, spinning dials and flipping switches while Ryan and Graham held on to the crystalline pillars for dear life. “We’re hitting a bit of turbulence in the 39th century, should be clearing up in a moment. You alright?”

“Yeah, fine. Just wanted to see what was happening,” Yaz muttered.

“Good. Wouldn’t want to interrupt perfectly good sleep,” the Doctor replied.

Yaz’s eyes narrowed and shot to the Doctor’s. Her face looked the same as ever, with her bright smile plastered across it, but there was a strange knowing glint in her eyes.

Yaz shook off the strange feeling that crept over her. The Doctor wasn't a mind reader.

Was she?

**Author's Note:**

> Started watching Doctor Who for the first time in years like, last week and now I'm already writing Thasmin fics send help. This literally popped into my head immediately after the episode and it's very lightly edited so apologies.


End file.
